Watch Me
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: Probably the dirtiest thing I'll ever end up writing. :/ Jounouchi is out of money, and has to make difficult decisions to keep finances afloat. M for later chapters that haven't even been written yet.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I'm dawdling, dawdling, IM'ing...And then...A challenge is presented to me by one of my friends, to write a fanfiction involving [plothereplz]. So, the gist, idea, whatever, goes to her. The whole..writing...Part...Was me, The Anti-Liz.

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya turned the wrench, and the old car's bottom practically exploded, drenching him in ancient oil. A spiel of curse words followed moments later, along with his sliding out from under the rust bucket, kicking it and yelling. Oil flew everywhere, and his boss was drawn out from his office.

"Jounouchi!!" the heavyset man shouted, furiously, waddling over to the young man.

Jounouchi spun on his heel, facing his boss, and shouted an indignant, "WHAT?!" As he'd spun, he'd consequently flung oil on his boss, polka-dotting the older man with dark gray-brown splotches, head to toe.

The red-faced old man's face got redder, and he wiped a spot of oil on his cheek. It just smeared a dark line across his face, giving him the look of a far too dark blush that had been messily applied.

"This. Is. The. Fourth. Time. This. MONTH!!!" the short, blading man screeched, waving his flabby arms.

"You're FIRED."

The blond's [currently looking more like a brunette, really..] face immediately fell.

"I'm s-"

"I'm _sick_ of your damned temper, and your _damned_ stories! I don't care! Get _out _of my _garage_!!!!"

The blond winced, and fumed, stalking out of the building. He heard his boss yell at another employee to clean up that 'no-good rat's ass dog's mess'.

Fine. Jounouchi could find another job. He was eighteen, had graduated high school, and had a plethora of experience. No problem.

--------

Endshortsegmentone. They'll be short chapters for a while. Heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Read.

Enjoy.

Review (If you want.)

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and still, Jounouchi was jobless. Plus, the bills had just come in. That, of course, wouldn't have been bad news, if his deadbeat dad had not spent all of this month's welfare check on cigarettes, booze, and, of course, pornography. Witless old man could not live without it.

The blond frowned, kicking at a stack of blood, semen, and booze-stained sex magazines. He wasn't going to be able to pay for heat, and it was September. He wasn't going to be able to pay for the water. Or the electric. Or the phone, or the internet. Not that the last two were often used, just because Jounouchi was usually working, but he thought it would be good to have, just in case he went to college or something. He'd picked up the old computer modem at a garage sale, the monitor in a junkyard, and Honda had given him a webcam, so he could video-talk to Serenity now and then. The modem and monitor...He'd fixed them up, with the help of one of the computer club nerds he'd befriended by being a personal bodyguard for a month.

Vacantly, he stared at the bills that had to be paid. The television drawled a rerun of Law and Order: SVU. This...He didn't have enough to pay all of them. At most, he could pay two. Which two were most important?

He didn't like being cold.

He didn't like not bathing.

He didn't mind the dark.

Didn't mind not being able to call anyone.

The blond sighed, and looked at the television, hoping for an epiphany. If he paid the heat or water, then he could only pay that bill. Why were gas and water so expensive? There was a public pool down the way that offered showers, so he guessed he could take one there. His old man could find his own way.

Two teenage boys were fighting in an auditorium, of which, the walls were pasted of a teenage boy wearing scant clothing.

Yuugi had one of those electric heaters, so if he paid the electric, that could work, and then Jounouchi could pay the phone or internet bill. That would be good, because being cut off...Especially from Serenity...But which to cut?

"What's this?" on the screen, a balding man leaned over a blond teen, looking at the computer, his face screwed up in slight disgust.

"It's his website..Teddy's Treehouse. It's dis-" The dialogue continued. Jounouchi watched, uninterested. Worrying about what he would do. Which bills to pay.

"Are you kidding? This is a _buisness._ I'm raking in the cash, man, these customers earn me.." a black-haired boy was indignantly defending himself.

Jounouchi perked up his ears, and sat up. The comment that the boy had just made... The money his dad spent on porn... The money anyone spent on porn... The huge, thriving business that had millions upon millions of customers, for around $50 a month...

Snap decision: Pay the internet bill.

* * *

Oh, and, by the way. The chapters are going to be really short for a while, because...Uh...Because. Also by the way: That episode exists, credit goes to Dick Wolfe, or..Wait, that's not his name...But..It goes to the Law and Order guy, regardless.

Toodles! Review if I should keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Taco Bell is my favorite. *nomnoms on a crunchwrap*

* * *

After the initial decision had been made to make his own...Er... Adult website... Jounouchi paid the two bills, with just a little money left over. With that money, he opened a digital checking account, and was hired to bodyguard for another month, in return for the nerd to build him a website. Awkward as that had been, Jounouchi deemed himself ready for disaster.

He'd read up on prices, and the like, and eventually decided on $40 a month for basic membership to his site, and $70 for premium. He wasn't sure if that was cheap, expensive, or anything – he'd only checked a few sites, and his prices seemed reasonable compared to some.

Now.

Now, he had to get started. Oh, hell, this was hard. He turned on his web camera, and looked at himself. He looked...A lot younger in this light. He wondered if that was bad or not, and decided he didn't really care.

Over the past two weeks, the nerd had set up the site, and done Jounouchi a favor by posting a lot of ads around in porn forums. Jounouchi thought it might be better not to ask. And, since he could not remember the nerd's name to save his life, he'd lovingly nicknamed him Nerd. Nerd did not approve, but obliged.

Nerd had set up a "people counter" application, and the blond looked at it.

1,000 hits. In two weeks, and most of that time had been a construction. He wondered just what Nerd had posted... He clicked around his own site, and frowned a little at the provocative photos of himself, freely available. The first webcast was also going to be freely available, Nerd had told him, but then-on after, there would be a prompt, asking for membership application before videos [unless Jounouchi recorded a free webcast, and Nerd had told him how to do that] could be viewed.

Sighing, he decided this was it. Time to start.

The blond turned the web camera on, and smiled coquettishly at the camera, admiring his act from the corner of his eye.

"Hi, guys," he said, amused by his own voice. He'd taken a year of drama at school, and applied it here. Be someone else. Be someone else.

His voice was smooth, confident. He opened his eyes a little wider, and brushed a stray hair to the side, slowing down his movements, like he'd seen people do in movies.

"My name's Jounouchi," he said, rolling smoothly, "but you can call me Jou.."

He laughed, and smiled at the camera.

Be someone else.

"I'm kind of new to this thing, but...I know what _I_ like, and I'm hoping," he paused for dramatic effect, "I'm hoping that you'll like what I do, too."

Another innocent little smile.

He licked his lips, slowly, giving off a little insinuation of nervousness, breaking his confident aura. He though that it might...

Current viewers jumped, by nearly a hundred.

A door slammed.

Jounouchi gave the camera a sultry look, or at least as sultry as he could, and let his voice drop a bit, in both pitch and loudness.

"My daddy is home, so I gotta go..." he bit his lip, and looked offscreen. "But..I hope I'll see you all soon.."

And on that note, he ended the webcast, and logged off of the site, and the computer. His dad was smashing around in the other room.

Jounouchi sighed, and hoped that he'd made the right choice.

-----

Well...

Since I've never done, or looked at, sites like this, only have heard about them on television and stuff, this is total conjecture. Hope you don't mind. Also, most of my friends gave me tips on the talking... Any suggestions would be totally cool, you know, if you want to send me a message or something. :3 'Cause I'm not even a flitry person, so this.. is a bit of a challenge. I must ask : am i doin it rite?


	4. Chapter 4

Read.

Enjoy.

Review (If you've nothin' better to do.)

* * *

Jounouchi logged onto the computer three days later. Naturally, he was still jobless. Damn. He'd just come from down the street, just gotten out of the shower, really, and his hair was still dripping. He'd taken off his shirt when he'd come in, because A.) Yuugi's heater worked amazingly, and B.) He didn't want to waste energy by rewashing the shirt, anyways. He hoped that this stupid, on-a-whim idea would work. He opened up his bank statement, and was immediately shocked by the amount that his account had jumped.

In three days (He guessed. Nerd might've routed the payments during the weeks of setup.), he'd already earned seven thousand dollars.

Seven.

Thousand.

Dollars.

That meant that...That 175 people had signed up for basic membership. And that number would grow.

Jounouchi briefly wondered if his prices were too steep, and decided they were. But hey, he wasn't exactly comfortable with this, so, maybe they were about right. For now. He logged onto his website, and saw that the people count was huge. This...This had been a really good idea, after all. He turned on the camera, and opened up a live broadcast, selecting it to be free, so the...thousand or more people viewing could see.

Be someone else.

"He~ey," he drawled cutely, waggling his fingers at the digital crowd.

He paused, then smiled. "I noticed a lot of you all out there have bought basic memberships to my site, and I just wanted to thank everyone who signed up...And..There's a message board," he pointed to the left, and his screen-self pointed to the right, where a link was posted, "here, where, you know, you could give me suggestions and stuff."

The blond pushed a stray wet hair from his face, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry for my wet appearance..I just got out of the shower..Actually, I'm kind of cold.." he said, and looked around.

"Oh! Hang on, be right back."

He got up, kind of slowly, and subsequently showed his lean, lightly muscled chest, abs, and back. He came back, a blue fleece blanket on his shoulders. Magically, his hair color and eyes were hugely intensified.

He winked at the camera, and continued, "Well, my first official, non-free webcast will air this weekend..I hope a lot of you will take advantage of this warning...And that's all for right now...You guys have a good week."

He emphasized, subtly, the words 'suggestions' and 'take advantage'. Hopefully it wasn't too obvious.

He blew a kiss at the camera, and cut it off.

Again, the amount of viewers had gone up a good deal when the mini-show had begun.

He had the feeling that he was doing something right, and grinned.

Jounouchi logged off, and shut down. He stretched. It was two thirty. He had to go guard Nerd, now.

--------

Hm. Suggestions: They are extremely welcome at this point. :D Loves!


	5. Chapter 5

I still kind of can't believe I'm continuing this, haha.

Much thanks to the first reviewer, "Iona" for the suggestion..I have a feeling it will be used. 3

Also, thanks to the people who watched the fic. :) Sorry for not updating. Bashful, maybe?

Anyways, just a short stress-reliever, popping into Nerd's life right quickly. (It's because I'm in the middle of exams and.... Oh, personal life elsewhere...)

* * *

Enjoy!

Nerd paid for the domain, using money from the personal account he'd helped Jounouchi set up. The small brunette clicked around the site, making sure everything worked and that everything was just right. The soft glow of his computer in his dark room made him look paler than he really was. He'd finished all his homework, and was just.... Keeping an eye on things.

There was a reason Romiko always suggested Jounouchi be his guard; the feeble teen was really quite infatuated with the bully. He had been for quite a while, really, and as soon as Jounouchi mentioned he needed help with something, Romiko jumped at it. He wasn't prepared for what he heard, certainly, but, if a guy needs money, a guy needs money. He clicked on a video that had been posted. Other than the freebies, his guardian hadn't posted anything.

The pale boy sighed dreamily as he listened to the blond's voice, as it filled the room with softness. Maybe it was in his head, but when Romiko listened to Jounouchi's voice, it was like listening to... Well, he couldn't describe it. It was like safety, and warmth, and sultry lust, but it was innocent and guiled and it was mysterious. It reminded him of a warm, strong embrace, and made him melt with weakness at the softness. You'd never guess the man had been in countless fights, more than seven using scarring weapons. But in the light of his little studio, you couldn't see the scars, just soft skin.

It was three in the morning, and Romiko would watch the videos, over and over, memorizing every word and every movement, every blink and every expression, until the next morning, before he had to go to school again. He couldn't wait for the site to really unfold, so he would have more data about the object of his desire.

"So what," Nerd often thought, "if I am two years younger?" He liked to catch glances of the taller boy as he walked Nerd to high school, chatting lightly with him. "I will provide for you, Jounouchi! Because I love you." He'd always smile and clench his fists, and hug himself when he thought these things in private. Romiko knew he would win Jounouchi's heart, eventually.

* * *

Hm~. I thought I'd poke into Nerd's life, because he'll be important laterish. Next chapter up soon, I'm thinking. My exams are done on Tuesday, so I'll have some time around Wednesday to pop a new one up. R&R, suggestions are welcome and all that good stuff.

Alsosorryit'sshort.


	6. Chapter 6

My computer crashed(Anyone heard of "Vista Guardian"? Gets into the hard drive. :c I lost all my work..), and I didn't feel like rewriting it for a long while... It took some time to earn enough money to buy a system restore, too 3

I apologize.

* * *

"Gah!" Jounouchi said, flopping down on the bed. He still had _no _idea what he was going to do in... Hazel eyes drifted to the alarm clock. 20 minutes..

He'd thought about it all day, and some things came to mind.. Absolutely nothing he'd be comfortable with.

The blond stood, and turned on the webcam's preview window. He moved things that might tell who he was – all the dueling trophies were stashed away, and he cleaned up some stray clothes. He put a couple figurines on the desk, so it wouldn't look off from the emptiness. Jounouchi sat down on the bed, and looked at himself. He looked tiny, so he got up, and changed some settings, then sat back down. He peered at the screen.

The light filtering through filmy curtains gave the room a soft, warm glow. His hair looked like flowing corn-silk in the glow, and his eyes were warm pools of caramel. He looked like he had a soft tan, too. The softening effect, er, blurry effect, maybe, of the webcam made the man look almost angelic. His jeans looked bluer, but the white shirt looked off-cast and dirty. He switched to black one, and the image simply popped.

...Thank God for that design class he took, it was a lot more helpful than he'd ever imagined. Plus, he met some hot chicks in there.

He looked again at the clock. 5 minutes. He ran a brush through his hair, mussed it up, and went into the kitchen. The blond rummaged through the cabinets, 'til he found what he wanted. A tall, clear glass was filled 1/3rd of the way with clear, strong alcohol. It smelled like candied apple. The bottle clinked softly against the other bottles, as it was replaced by a long, slim hand. The blond opened the fridge, and grabbed his cranberry juice. He poured it in the glass until it was full, then stirred it with his finger, just a bit. He downed a third of it, enjoying the bittersweet taste, but grimacing at the aftertaste. He took the glass with him, and by the time he had 'actually' gotten started, the warmth would work its way to his head.

Because he was scared of becoming an alcoholic, he very, very rarely drank, and therefore, did not hold strong to the stuff.

He sat down. One minute. He logged onto the site, and looked. Tons of people would be streaming..This was...

An IM popped up, from "NerdRommie" on Yahoo!IM.

NerdRommie:Hey, Jounouchi.

NerdRommie:Just wanted to send some luck before your first cast.

NerdRommie::)

.com: Thanks, Nerd. C:

NerdRommie: No problem; break a leg. :)

It was time. Jounouchi took a breath, and took a sip of the vodka-cranapple juice. His head started to buzz, if only a little.

He clicked "Start Sending Webcam", and set it to non-free. While it buffered, he turned off IM, so it wouldn't beep in the middle or anything.

Showtime.

You can email Rommie suggestions at c: Or Jounouchi, I guess.


End file.
